Philip Appleman
Philip D. Appleman (born February 8, 1926) is an American poet and academic. Life Appleman is professor emeritus of the Department of English, Indiana UniversityIndiana University, Bloomington . He has published 7 volumes of poetry, the latest of which is'' New and Selected Poems'', 1956-1996 (University of Arkansas Press, 1996); three novels, including Apes and Angels (Putnam, 1989); and half a dozen nonfiction books, including the widely used Norton Critical Edition, Darwin and the Norton Critical Edition of Malthus' Essay on Population. His poetry and fiction have appeared in scores of publications, including Harper's Magazine, The Nation, New Republic, New York Times, Paris Review, Partisan Review, Poetry, Sewanee Review, and Yale Review. He has given readings of his poetry at the Library of Congress, the Guggenheim Museum, the Huntington Library, and many universities. He is a founding member of the Poets Advisory Committee of Poets House, New York, a former member of the governing board of the Poetry Society of America, and a member of the Academy of American Poets, PEN American Center, Friends of Poets & Writers, Inc., and the Authors Guild of America. Appleman has written many poems drawing on the work of Charles Darwin. Recognition Appleman's writing has won many awards, including a fellowship in poetry from the National Endowment for the Arts, the Castagnola Award from the Poetry Society of America, the Friend of Darwin Award from the National Center for Science Education, and the Humanist Arts Award of the American Humanist Association. Publications Poetry *''Kites on a Windy Day''. Byron Press, 1967. *''Summer Love and Surf''. Vanderbilt University Press, 1968. *''Open Doorways''. Norton, 1976. *Darwin's Ark (illustrated by Rudy Pozzatti). Indiana University Press, 1984. *''Darwin's Bestiary''. Echo Press, 1986. *''Let There be Light''. Harper Perennial, 1991. *''New and Selected Poems, 1956-1996''. University of Arkansas Press, 1996. *''Karma, Dharma, Pudding & Pie''. Norton, 2009. Novels *''In the Twelfth Year of the War''. Putnam, 1970. *''Shame the Devil''. Crown, 1981. *''Apes and Angels''. Putnam, 1989. Non-fiction *''The Silent Explosion'' (foreword by Sir Julian Huxley). Beacon Press, 1965. Edited * 1859: Entering an Age of Crisis (edited with William A. Madden & Michael Wolff, and contributor). Indiana University Press, 1959. * Darwin (critical anthology), (Editor & contributor). Norton, 1970; 2nd edition, 1979, 3rd edition, 2001. * Charles Darwin, The Origin of Species. Norton, 1975; 2nd edition, 2002. * Thomas Malthus, An Essay on the Principle of Population (critical anthology). Norton, 1976; 2nd edition, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation .Philip Appleman b. 1926, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 4, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Biographical notes from Who's Who in America, Contemporary Authors Autobiography Series, Vol. 18 Notes External links ;Poems * Philip Appleman b. 1925 at the Poetry Foundation *Eco-poems by Philip Appleman (3 poems) * Philip Appleman profile and 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Humanist Voices in Verse: Philip Appleman at the American Humanist (3 poems) ;Audio / video *Five poems by Philip Appleman *Philip Appleman at YouTube ;Books *Philip Appleman at Amazon.com ;About * Philip Appleman Official website at Indiana University Category:1926 births Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Indiana University faculty Category:Poets